As The World Falls Down
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Zhou Mi & Kyuhyun


**Title:** As The World Falls Down

**Pairing**: Zhou Mi & Kyuhyun

**Song:** David Bowie - As The World Falls Down

**Genre:** Romance, lust, fantasy

* * *

><p>As The World Falls Down<p>

Zhou Mi & Kyuhyun

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

The bubble appeared larger and larger as it enveloped Zhou Mi in a dream, all fading way as he blinked and he was lost in a crowd of masks. His hands were clasped together and he was pushed around slightly from the over rambunctious people. They cackled, making his ears vibrate and people squealed like pigs on a farm. Zhou Mi pushed past them, his white suit sparkling as his hands pushed back the beads above him, his hair curled and laced with a silver crown.

The crowd moved around him, some staring and some placing their arms on him, he shivered and stepped away, eyes wide. His heart swayed a bit in the moving beat and he sighed, running a hand through his soft hair as he twirled around, face to face with a male. The mask hid his glowing sheen as Zhou Mi peered deeply into his eyes, pure like crystal balls but as soon as a couple had trudged on by the man disappeared leaving Zhou Mi to spin around in wonder, heart racing. The music laced him with notes of fashion and left him in a daze of wanting while he walked further into the room.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

Zhou Mi's eyes looked above and beyond while he took the stairs one by one. He passed the large masks and big dresses, people wrapping their arms around him in a desire to feel more, to know more. They teased him while he shrugged them off, looking for the male in the blue. The delicate beads on his suit that made him shine in the pale lights above them.

Everything was white and it caressed the tall male into a soothing dream. The chandeliers stood high above him, giving small glints. The beads hung from the ceiling, dipping low and white candles burned, the wax cascaded around the metal. The statues that traced the stairways made him stop and take a second look before he walked up the stairs and onto the second floor, the guests playing. Just at the end of the hallway he caught a shimmer of blue and he followed it, his feet shuffling over all the others and he could smell the sweet ambrosias smell of wine, luring him even deeper. He passed by tables of food while people chewed lazily, making him shudder.

The crowd cleared but the figure was gone; the music lightening up. Zhou Mi sighed, running a hand through his hair as they twinkled with silver glitter and he spun around, chest heaving as his eyes tried to search out on the crowd down below. It was beautiful as everyone danced in twirling circles, reminding him of a spoon stirring coffee as the creamer would leave a trail of white before it would fade, lightening the dark brew. Everyone gave a swirl, dipping the other and they all looked up, eyes draping on Zhou Mi as he turned away and walked down the marble steps, hand trailing on the rail, long fingers shining in the light.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll lay my love between the stars_

The masks were odd, coming in all shapes and sizes, ranging from color to color and they made him wonder why he did not have one. Zhou Mi looked behind him once more up at the steps before he turned back around, stopping in front of a figure. It was blue and as his eyes gazed from the silver buttons up to the eyes, his heart gave a lurch inside of his chest as the hands of the male, entwined with a glove removed the mask and revealed himself.

Zhou Mi blinked, mouth dropping a tad in awe while the king smiled and laced his arms around Zhou Mi's waist, pulling him closely in and moving him slowly against the beat. They danced, legs entwining and the king's breath hot in his ear as he whispered his name in such a sweet, lingering way.

"Zhou Mi," he said, voice husky and making Zhou Mi moan in his throat. The king smirked and twirled him around before they closed in, a rubber band snapped back together. Everything felt right but as Zhou Mi looked into the male's eyes once more, he took a step back and shook his head slightly, the king wanting to hold on tighter. The clock struck twelve, an hour before thirteen and everything seemed to flood his mind all at once in an uncanny speed, giving him a small headache. He turned away and ran through the crowd, grimacing when they clawed at him as he was face to face with a large silver dome. He reached for a candle holder and threw it against the glass, everything falling to pieces as he drifted from his dream and the music faded. He fell farther into the deep dark pit as his name was whispered once more, his skin burning from where the king's fingers touched.

But deep inside his heart still longed for that voice to come back to him, to make him feel extraordinary and make him feel what other people could only feel when they were in love. But for now, it could only be a dream.

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling in love_


End file.
